kitten akatsuki 2
by Mello13
Summary: The ninja are back!More love,more people,more insane moments by insane friends.This is the seqeul to 'kitten akatsuki'.
1. Chapter 1

me:told you there was a seqeul.

Star:Yeah yeah! get on with the story.

~One year later~

Skye's P.O.V.

I smiled as May baby walked over to me. She had black hair and blue-brown eyes, her name's Tanya. Alex's baby had purple-red eyes, and dirty blonde hair, her names Hina. Cassie's baby had black hair and eyes, her name's kammy. Star's baby dirty blonde hair blue eyes, her names Natzume. Kira's kid has blonde hair, black eyes, her name's Umi. Vannessa's baby has black hair and black eyes, her name's Kiki. Kimmy's baby had blonde hair and black eyes, her name's Demi. Mai's baby has blonde hair and black eye's her name is Ivy. Sammy's baby had browen hair and yellow eyes her names Zora. Me, my friends, cosins, and sister hadn't changed at all.

Maria was sitting criss-cross holding Zora. May came in with a bowl of apple sauce. I handed Tanya to her. "I'm going outside" I said standing up. Nobody answered.  
I walked outside and felt cold wind hit my face. I started walking into the woods. I had gotten pretty far when I started to hear talking. I climbed up a tree and saw some people I've really been missing.

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke said nodding toward his older brother. Um I think he ate crazy flakes. I heard a snapping sound and then the branch broke.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Something or someone caught me. I opened my eyes. Pein stared down at me smirking.

"Spying on us?" He asked. I grinned and jumped out of his arms.

"You bet" I said before giving him a peace sign.

"Skye-chan!" I heard someone shout. Next thing I know I'm pulled into a hug. After the person let go I turned around and saw Tobi.

"Hey Tobi" I said. I turned around and grinned at the other ninja. "Hi to all you guys" They smiled and nodded. I saw Tayuya holding something in a blue blanket. "That your baby?" I asked smirking.

"Yes" Muttered Tayuya.

"How long till you told them?"

"She told us the day after we got back" Sakon answered. I nodded and gave them a follow me sign. When we got to the house we saw Sammy and Zora sitting on the back pourch. Zora was playing with the flowers.

"That's Zora" I said quietly. Zetsu nodded. He then sank in the floor. He appeared behind Sammy, and hugged her from behind. I didn't hear what he said but I heard Sammy.

"Zetsu!" She said before turning around and hugging him. We came over and she had a huge smile.

"Yay happy Sammy" I said. "GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" I shouted. The door opened and they all came out, babies walking behind them.

"May-chan" Tobi screamed running and hugging her. She laughed and hugged Tobi. Kimmy hugged Deidara muttering something I couldn't hear.

"Alright first things first." I said everyone looked at me. "Gather your babies" My friends and sister laughed and nodded before picking up their babies.  
"OK this is, Tanya, Hina, kammy, Natzume, Umi, Kiki, Demi, Ivy, and Zora." I said pointing to each baby.

"You remember nine fucking names" Hidan asked. Dawn smacked him in the head.

"No she remembers 22 names, plus however many people you've got" SHe shouted.

"Alright" He growled. "Tayuya alredy told us who got who pragenet"

"OK" May said smiling.

"Tobi's a dad" Tobi shouted.

me:wow this was the first chapter and their already here.

May:no shit.

me:see this is what I put up with. Reveiw, and let me know people like or hate my story 


	2. Chapter 2

me:yay next chapter. And someone who doesn't have an account but reveiwed figured out my plan.

Pein:Stop crying it's annoying

me:Do the disclaimer

Pein:She doesn't own Naruto.

me:sadly. now on with the story.

Skye's P.O.V.

I sat in the grass and watched everyone talk. Tayuya said that her baby's was named Suki. "Are you OK?" I blinked and saw Pein. I shurgged and patted a spot next to me. He sat down and looked at the akatsuki.

"You ain't mad at them" I asked slightly confused.

"No not really" He said looking at me. I nodded and stood up. We all went inside. Vannessa had a glass of water and she started making it come out of the glass.

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted pointing at her.

"Um what?" She asked.

"How are you doing that" Kabuto asked.

"I have magical power over air water and earth and fire" She said shrugging.

"Yea she also has tasks to do" Maria said smiling.

"What are her tasks" Tsunade asked.

"I have to protect them, find a jewel that's lost in a lake around here, and get my wings" Vannessa said smiling. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Kiki climbed onto Kabuto's lap.

"Picture time" I screamed pulling out my camrea. Quickly snapping a picture before Tanya started crying. I put a cd into the cd player. Ironic by Alanis Morissette began playing. We began singing while the ninja watched us.

"An old man turned ninety-eight He won the lottery and died the next day It's a black fly in your Chardonnay It's a death row pardon two minutes too late And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye He waited his whole damn life to take that flight And as the plane crashed down he thought "Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you When you think everything's okay and everything's going right And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife It's meeting the man of my dreams And then meeting his beautiful wife And isn't it ironic...don't you think A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out Helping you out"

When we finshed all the baby's had fallen asleep. I sighed and sat down closing my eyes. While they put the baby's in their rooms I went to mine. My room hadn't really changed but purple wasn't the only color any more. I had red purple black and white all over my room. I turned on my CD player and lyed on my bed. The music made me sleepy and I dozzed off.

Luna's P.O.V

After they came back from putting their baby's in their cribs May asked were Skye was and I said she went up stairs. We were talking about going to the Naruto world with them. "Skye would probaily kill us if she woke up in the Naruto world" i said laughing at the thought.

"How's that funny?" Gaara asked. I shrugged and started to flip though my spell book.

'Why do I have to like him' I thought mentaly hitting myself. Dawn looked at me. "STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" I screamed glaring at her.

"If I don't" She challenged.

"I'll punch you so hard the red streaks in your hair will come out" I threated.

"Whatever" Was her response. Skye came down stairs.

"I heard screaming why Luna" Skye said looking at me.

"She was reading my thoughts" I said pointing at Dawn. Skye gave me a blank stare before sitting down. We then went back to talking about going to the Naruto world.

me:They aren't going to the Naruto world.

May:Sadly Skye has writers block.

me:Yes now please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I don't own naruto and a couple shall become in this chapter.

~Next moring~ ~5:30 AM~

Skye's P.O.V.

I sat up and yawned. Why did we have to start school? Why did they have to fix the school? Why? Why? Why? Why? OK enough of that. I walked outside my room and took a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard several thumps then all the doors opened.

"Do you have any idea what time it is" Growled Alex.

"Yes know get ready we have school. Ninja can babysit and no I will not cook breakfast"

"Damn you know us to well" Sammy said.

"Of course" I said before shutting my door to get ready.

~After school~

My friends cousins and sister already left. I had to stay after school and clean white boards, because i cussed oout my bitch of a teacher. Man now I feel like Alex. After I finshed the last room I grabbed my bag and started walking to the doors.

Brittney and her crew stepped in front of me.

"So have your slutty friends found their babies dads" Brittney said smirking.

"They aren't sluts" I said biting back the urge to punch her with a charka infused hit.

"Oh really then were are the daddies" She said. Her dumbass crew laughing.

"Shut up" I growled. "Your so annoying"

"Well your parents disowned you after they learned about your sister being prego." She said.

"They didn't they thought it would be best if she and my friends raised the kids without them around"

"Oh is that so. Then why are you there"

"Because they need someone to help them"

"Oh sure are you sure it's not because your jealous that your younger sister got pregenet before you"

"That's not it at all"

"Sure" I heard the sarcastic hitch in her voice.

"That's it" I growled bring my fist back.

Before i could even swing it someone grabbed it and slammed me into a wall. My whole body hurt and I didn't know who the hell did this. I felt someone kick my stomach. I wrapped my arms around it out of refleixe when pratcing fighting with my friends. I felt someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pull me to my feet. I still had my eyes closed after several minutes of beating me up they let me go and I feel to the floor.

I heard laughing and opened my eyes enough to see the football team high five brittney and her crew then walk off. I slowly sat up. The pain worsined.

"I'm so going to get her back" I mumbled slowly getting to my feet.

I grabbed my bag and used the wall for support. I walked outside slowly and got to my car. I drove home and walked inside. I still hadn't looked at myself so I didn't know how bad it was.

"Holy shit Skye what happened!" Cassie shouted giving Kammy to Kakashi.

"Bitch Brittney and her copy cat bitches had the football team beat me up" I mumbled.

"Ok um, go wash off" Marie said.

"I'm going to kill I repeat kill them" Growled Star.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Let's not kill anyone" He said quitely.

I walked up stairs and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and winced. I had a black eye and scartches on my face. I decided I needed a shower and turned on the water. I took off my clothes and saw that my stomach was bruised as were my legs. My arms and legs had scartches and cuts on them.

'that's nice' i thought sarcasticly as I stepped in the shower.

After I finshed I walked out of the bathroom glad I had one in my room because I heard talking outside. I got dressed and walked out into the hall closing my door behind me.

"Hey"

I jumped and turned around and saw Pein smirking at me.

"What?" I asked not in the mood.

"Nothing, are you OK" He asked.

I nodded and started walking down stairs. He followed when we got down stairs we saw Konan and Kisame kissing.

"Cute" I said everyone looked at me. "I have to ask though why is my living room a kissing booth."

"When Tobi and May started making out" Hidan said.

I nodded.

"So you OK" May asked.

I nodded and showed her my stomach. She winced.

"Knew you were going to" I said grinning.

Me:Well that's the thrid chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye's P.O.V.

We had dropped the babies of at Sammy's parents. We were going to make a plan on how to get back brittney, but I remembered I had work.

"If I'm late my boss is going to kill me" I screamed running up stairs and into my room.

"Remember you have work more often now!" Vannessa shouted though my door.

"Whatever" I said coming out.

I hated my uniform. It was a gold top that only a long sleeve on the left side, and only covered my has a neckstrap that is like a chocker necklece. The skirt is gold and only goes to my mid-thighs. I had on gold high-heel boots. I put on my trench coat before we all ran down the stairs.

"Pein's coming with" Star shouted.

"Why" I asked.

No one answered, instead they shoved both us outside.

"OK" he said.

I nodded and we got into my car.

Cassie's P.O.V.

We waited five minutes before going to the vans. We got in a followed Skye to her job. When we got there Pein noticed us.

"What are you doing" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seeing Skye-chan's job" Tobi said.

I nodded and we walked inside. Skye was talking to a girl in an outfit similer to the one we bought Tenten last year. SKye nodded and walked away. I looked around and other then Skye and that one girl plus the girl ninja's me and my friends this place only had guys. All of a sudden the girl Skye was talking to shoved us into sits.

Music started playing and curtins opened. Skye started dancing in a almost slutty way. I was shocked this was Skye's job? She looked down and saw us. She gave us a shocked look before to girls grabbed her arms and they all jumped up.

Skye's P.O.V.

'I'm going to kill them.' I thought as I continued to dance.

"Girl get the boy with the peicings on stage" One of my co-workers whispered. 

"No" I whispered back.

"You better unless you wanna be fired the boss is here today" My other co-worker whisperd.

"Shit monkeys" I whispered in a half yell.

We walked up to the front of the stage and leaned down I grabbed Pein's arms which he wasn't expecting.

"Look i wouldn't be doing this if my boss wasn't here" I whispered knowing I was kinda lieing grabbing his arms and wrapping them around my waist.

I leaned forward knowing he was shocked. Pulling my self back up I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck acting like I was going to kiss him. I leaned giving him a little push back. The music ened and I walked to the middle of the stage. The dudes my co-workers had were shocked. We smiled.

"Give a thanks to them" We shouted gestering to Pein and those to other boys.

~Time skip~

We were sitting in the living room my friends were making me wish I was dead.

"You make it seem like your a slut!" Kira said grabbing my arms and giving me a little shake.

"Hey my job pays for all the shit we have" I snapped.

"Yea and now we all know you like leader-sama." Kakuzu said.

"What the hell?" I screamed "I only did that because my boss was there! If he wasn't I would have been back stage!"

I felt like crying because my friends were calling me a slut. I stood up and ran up stairs into my room.

Luna's P.O.V.

Skye ran up stairs, we heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"Guys she's not a slut and we're just being rude" Maria said looking down.

Sasori nodded giving Maria a hug and kissing her.

"Well she's pissed at us" Kankuro said. "So who's going to talk to her?"

Dawn shrugged making sure she wasn't looking at him. I silently giggled twin sisters liking brothers oh so funny.

"Pein should talk to her" She said calmly.

Skye's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed strumming cords on my gutair. My door opened and Pein walked in then shut the door. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just came to talk to you" He said clamly.

I set my gutair down and looked at him closely. "They told you to talk to me"

"Yes" He said "You are so easily angery.

"You would be angery if someone was calling you a slut." I half shouted.

"They were just shocked" He said.

"Then why did they call me that" I said.

He didn't answer instead he pinned me to my bed. I was shocked and couldn't move.

Me:Hope you guys liked it. I have school tommorrow and have to go to sleep so I can't write antmore till tommorrow after school. Damn School.


	5. Chapter 5

ME:HI HAHAH I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Skye's P.O.V.

My eyes went wide. Pein-Leader of the Akatsuki- just pinned me to my fucking bed. Dear god please let this be a dream. He's face was so close to mine. I felt my cheeks heat up. I tried to move but I couldn't. He leaned closer and pressed his lips againest mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"W-why did you d-do th-that for?" I asked studdering.

"Because your so different then anyone I have ever meet" He said.

I was completely shocked. Have I said that yet? You know I don't care because I am. He let me go and walked to the door. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. He walked out and I sat there in a daze.

"What the fuck?" I said to no one.

I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was blushing, my cheeks were a pale pink now. I held out my arm and gave it a pinch. I winced.

'So it's not a dream' I thought walking to my bed.

I plopped down and shut my eyes.

Pein's P.O.V. (Cause I'm bored and am being nice)

I walked out of the door and closed it. Pressing my back againest it I closed my eyes trying to process what I just did. Hell i didn't know why I did it.

"Yo dude! You talk to her?" Alex shouted.

My eyes snapped open. I nodded and walked past them down stairs. May was looking at me closely.

"So she knows we ain't pissed at her" She asked.

"Yes" I said simply.

~Timeskip~

Skye's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Pein kissed me and I have been avoiding him since. Well Halloween is coming up and we are still trying to find outfits for the babies. (I know on the last chapter of kitten akatsuki that it was winter or whatever when they left then said it was a year later. Well they are having Halloween)

"Hello Skye waking waking" Maria stood there snapping her fingers infront of my face.

"Hehe Sorry just thinking" I said giving a nervous laugh.

She looked at me closely but shrugged. I pulled out my I-pod and started listening to music.I pulled out my laptop from under the couch which made Star look at me weirdly. I shrugged it off and went onto...FACEBOOK! Did you think I was going to say that? NO YOU DIDN'T! Sorry I need to stop hanging out with Kimmy.

~Timeskip~ ~11:00 am~

"I gotta get to work" I said about to run upstairs.

"OK we'll go with" Dawn said grinning.

I mentaly graoned, but got ready anyway.

When we got there a girl with dirty blonde hair that got lighter towards the bottom was leaning agaisnt the wall. Her hair went alittle under her shoulder, her bangs went to her chin and parted in the middle and she had to bright purple streaks just behind her bangs. Her outfit look goth. She looked at and blinked.

"Are you Skye" She asked looking at me.

"Yes who are you?" I asked looking at her with a glare.

"Maranda" She said "And put that glare away you could kill someone."

"Hoping it would kill you"

"Hardy har har" She laughed sarcasticly.

"Well what are you doing here" Tsunade asked.

"They should have told Skye" She gestured to me. "that they were having a new girl. Well that's me."

My eyes went wide. This was the girl I had to train.

"She acts all badass." Muttered Cassie.

"Well you gonna let me in or are you training me out here" She asked croosing her arms.

"Yea come on" I said.

She pushed off the wall and followed me. We walked in and she blinked. Surprised by the darkness I guess. I took her to the dressing rooms and gave her a uniform. It was a purple purple skirt with a black strap around her waist it went to her mid-thighs, a purple strapless-top the back and front were cut so it only had the sides that were like triangles then a black strap under her chest. Black high-heels and black gloves that went to her albows.

"come out when you got it on" I said sternaly.

"Yea like I'm going to come out half naked" She said annoyed.

"How old are you?

"One million" She said sarcasticly. "I'm forteen"

"And why are you taking a job like this?"

"How old are you?

"Sixteen now answer my question"

"Need the money good pay. Why'd you take the job?" She asked coming out.

"Same for me." I said looking at her. "Why are you so pale?"

"I always were jeans and a jacket, and even when I get a tan it never stays" She said shrugging.

I nodded she was skinny and looked like she only weighed around sevety-five to eighty-five pounds.

"Dow much do you weigh" I jumped back and saw Tsunade looking at her.

"95 pounds I'm fourteen and I know i'm under weight, but the doctors said I'm to damn short so it doesn't really matter." She said grinning.

I blinked her smile seemed so familier.

Shrugging it Hidan asked. "How the hell are you fourteen you look like your a short twelve year old!"

"I'm fourteen and I'm five foot 2 so I don't resent being called short!" She shouted.

"Ok well I guess we should start."

~Timeskip~ ~10:00 pm.~

"How the hell are you not tired?" Alex asked looking at Maranda.

"I don't know how is Skye tired?"

"Because I've never practiced for 11 hours" I screamed falling on my butt.

"If you don't have work why are you in the outfit?" Naruto and Star asked.

"Cause you have to practice and train in it" I said.

"Wow" The ninja said in unasin.

"Scary" Me and my friends said.

Me: Well um... yea I have nothing to say about this chapter.

Skye:Smooth

Me:Holy sh- nevermind it's not holy but damn you scared me.

Skye:Why because I never come here.

Me:YEP! Reveiw people come please and I'll give you Pein.

Skye:You need him for the story.

Me:Damn I'll give you $1,000,000 if you reveiw. (Not serious)


	6. Chapter 6

me:I don't own naruto. You might think I forgot about Brittney beating up Skye but I didn't.

May:Yes you did.

me:So!

~Story starts~

"Um just because I need to ask are they ninja from Naruto?" Maranda asked.

"Don't be ridicolus" I said quickly. "This ain't a fanfiction."

"OK. Well um.. I have to go" She said hopping off the stage. 

She left quickly after changing. 

~Time skip~

I was about to walk out of the school when Brittney stepped infront of me. Her crew came beside her. Is it me or has this happened before.

"So how have your slutty friends been?" She asked.

"move out of my way unless you want to be punch into next week." I said angerly.

"haha." You could hear the sarcasom. "I have the football team on my side you can't do anyt-"

My fist hit her hard across the face. She is so lucky I didn't use charka because my punchs are already hard. She hit the ground eyes wide.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked smirking.

"What you doing to my girl?" The caption of the football team asked-I don't know his name-.

"You mean what _are_ you doing, stupid."

His fist flew back. I kicked him in his shin. I grabbed my bag which I had dropped punching the bitch. I ran past her and her crew and out into the cold october air. I ran to my car and drove home.

"Guys I just punched Brittney and kicked her boyfriend" I shouted smiling as I ran into the house.

"What?" Every looked at me.

"nevermind," I said sitting down. "Did you find anything out about Maranda?"

"Yea she's skipped a grade goes to a privite school, parents are diverced, has two older sisters who are never at the house , and she is a goth who doesn't care what her mom or dad say." Anko said grining.

"So you got all that information just by watching her for eight hours?"

"Yep."

~Time skip~ ~Skye's job~

We all stared as Maranda beat some dude who was trying to get in her skirt. It was funny, because a grown man was getting beat up by a short nintey-five pound fourteen year old.

"If you ever touch me agian you will not be able to have kids!" She shouted giving him one last kick.

She walked over to us and told us to follow her. We did, once we got to the back she smirked. She did some hand-signs, then a blue portal opened. Before any of us could say anything she knocked us all in.

no one's P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'Crash'

'Bang'

"What the hell happened!"

"Stop screaming"

"Will you all shut up!" 

"How did she do those hand-signs?"

"What jutsu was that?"

"How did she do that?"

"SHUT UP!"

All their heads snapped onto Maranda.

"How did you do that jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"It wasn't a jutsu. I'm a witch I just wanted to see your reactions if you thought I could do hand-signs."

Kiba growled "Where are we?"

"Your back in your world"

Luna and Dawn looked at her closely before screaming, "Maranda how many times have we told you not to use witch craft on us or other family members ?"

"Wait! What?" Everyone, but the three girls screamed.

"You found out? Cool" Maranda said.

Dawn glared at her. Luna took the bag of purple dust and handed it to her.

"I thought that was your dust" Star said tilting her head to the side.

"No it's hers, mine's blue, but I have been using the purple dust." Luna said grinning.

"Bitch" Maranda said snatching the bag.

"A bitch is a female dog. Dogs bark. Bark is on trees. Trees are in nature. Narture is beutiful. You just called her beutiful." Maria, Cassie, Star, Kimmy, Alex, Sammy, May, Kira, and Mia said in usion.

"whatever"

"OK well can you please take us back to your world" Naruto asked.

Maranda sighed and opened the portal they all jumped into it.

'Crash'

'thud'

"Your mom is gonna kill me"

"You mean Maranda is going to be killed"

"I'm not paying for that"

"Jackass your pay for it if my girl tells you to"

"This is weird"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT UP, UN!"

"Loud people be quite"

"Everyone quiet"

"hai, leader-sama"

"He is not our leader"

"Tenten be quite"

"Fine Gai-sensi"

After all that they decided to go to sleep and that their day had been very fucked up.

Me:It was very fucked up if you ask me.

Star:Yes it was.

me:I always forget about the people in my stories then I have to make sure I put them in.

Maria:We are having a contest.

me:yes umm, Cassie, Vannessa, Star, and Maira tell them about it.

Maria:Well she has school and needs help with ideas.

Star:She wants everyone who can to write ideas.

Vannessa:You can even write how you want it to happen.

Cassie:Or you could write a certin part.

All four:It doesn't matter who's P.O.V it's in. You can write all you want to happen. The best idea's will be in the story and she will tell people to read your stories. The one's whos ideas don't get in will be thanked for writing up ideas and reveiwing.

me:yes so please do the contest. Don't forget to reveiw. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Meh I have nothing to say, but I'm _thinking_ of changing my penname and want to know what you all think.

~Story starts~

Vannessa's P.O.V.

I laughed as I ran from Kabuto. Sure I love him and all but it's fun to piss him off. Maranda flipped off a branch just behind me. I looked behind and saw Shino's bug coming after us.

"See I told you this would be fun" I said giggling.

"Yep" She said smiling widely.

We ran to the house and hit the boys.

"Wait?" I screamed. "I thought we ditched you in the woods?"

"We are ninja" Shino said.

"Well. Crap fuckers" Maranda shouted.

"Vannessa" Kabuto said. "Come here."

"No?" I asked Maranda.

She smirked and a portal opened. We jumped in and landed on the couch.

"HOLY ASSCRACKERS WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Hidan yelled as we landed on him.

We jumped off him and high-fived. Then it was like something hit Maranda in the head.

"UMM? Why didn't we just use my portal in the first place?"

"Oh my Gosh that would have save us like ten minutes of running"

The door opened and Kabuto and Shino came in.

"I love and hate you" Kabuto said to me.

Maria came in smiling. I looked at her and she giggled.

"I am so happy Luna and Dawn turned Sasori human because now it isn't weird we are dating"

Maranda fell over anime style and I just shot water at Maria's face.

"What the hell?" She screamed wiping water out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure I just thought you were drunk"

"What are you talking about we haven't gotten any more beer since they got drunk and ya'll got pregnant."

My eyes turned to slits and I frowned. Before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

~Time skip~ ~hour later~

No one's P.O.V

"Oh Meh Goodness!" Skye yelled jumping up.

"Dear God!" Maranda shouted.

"We haven't taught them of the internet"

"WHY! WHY WHY!" Maranda screamed grabbing Skye's shoulders and shaking her.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL FAMILY!" Screamed May.

"YOU EFF'ED MAD-" Luna slapped a hand over Maranda's mouth.

Everyone looked at them. Maranda glared at her sister before licking her hand. Luna gave a look of diguste and took her hand off her mouth. Maranda started licking her jacket saying something about gross hands. Luna was in the bathroom scrubbing her hand. Skye was shaking her head. And almost everyone else was laughing.

Luna came back glaring at Maranda who glared right back. Vannessa was teaching the ninja about the internet when Cassie pushed her out of the way.

"If we are teaching them about the internet then it's time for yoai" SHe said.

All the girls who weren't from Naruto giggled and ran to the computer.

Me:Wow -_-'. This will end badly. What happens when they relize they all ready taught them?

May:I'll laugh.

me:Meh. I hope I can finsh this story.

Skye:Me and Pein are getting togather in the next chpater and so are Maranda and Shino right?

Me:Yep. Oh well sorry I told you what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Me:So sorry for the late update I have been writing another story and then lost my binder and freaked. So umm SORRY!

~TIme skip~

No one's P.O.V.

Every ninja was staring in shock at the computer screen.

"That's just gross" They all said.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Oh please it's smexy"

Maranda laughed at her cousin and grinned evily.

"Oh god our little insane sister is grinning!" Luna and Dawn sheirked.

Maranda quickly yanked Skye's arm spun in a circle let Skye go who hit Pein knocking them both down. Skye landed on top of him and started blushing.

"Oh my god" Maranda and May screamed. "He kissed her that one night!"

Skye got off of him and glared at Maranda before smirking. Maranda looked at her with a confused look. Skye shoved Maranda who turned so she could catch her balace but she landed on Shino.'

It was Maranda's turn to blush. SHe got off him and lunged at Skye. Skye jumped to the left, but Maranda grabbed her wrist and kicked her.

~Time skip~

Maranda and Skye finally stopped trying to kill each other. Luna was just sighing, Dawn was laughing her head off.

**(A/N:This is going to be a very large time skip)**

~Time skip~

Maranda hugged SHino. While Skye hugged Pein. Dawn leaned againest Kankuro. Luna was sitting in Garra's lap. Tobi was poking May who was smirking.

"You know after four years we never really changed." Cassie said.

"Mama!" A voice rang.

Maranda rolled her eyes. "We are out here"

Sixteen little girls came out. Ten were five and six were four.

"Alrighty" Said Hina "I want a _Chucky _doll for Christmas."

"They act older then they are" Sakura said hanging her head and laughing.

"Mommy" Marisa said.

"yea" Maranda asked.

"WHats dis" Marisa asked holding out a _Naruto_ manga.

"Shit!" Skye shouted.

"Mommy cursed" Paige said.

"Only my mama curses" Hina said.

"Yea and only your daddy belives in a fake god" Zora said.

Zetsu looked at he's daughter who was looking at the flowers.

"Take it back!" Hina screamed.

Zora looked at her "I don't have to"

"Your dead!" Hina lunged at Zora who didn't have time to move.

Her and Hina went flying into the flowers. Kicking and punching each other. Sammy looked in shock.

"Alex get your daughter off of mine!" She said.

"Their dads are ninja so I'd rather not" Alex answered.

"Marisa, Tanya, Umi, Suki, Lilly, and Kelly, come on" Paige said hopping in the flowers.

Marisa and Tanya shrugged and hopped in. Umi and Suki grabbed hands and followed. Lilly and Kelly looked at each other and grinned before following.

"Come on Hina get off of Zora" Tanya said.

Zora kicked Hina off her, and then started punching her. Paige looked at Marisa, Lilly, and Kelly. Who nodded. She then looked at Umi, Suki, and Tanya. They nodded.

"Knock it off!" Paige screamed.

Marisa, Lilly, and Kelly, grabbed Zora and held her back. Tanya, Umi, and Suki held back Hina.

Zetsu walked over to Zora and picked her up. Hidan went over to Hina and picked her up. Marisa sighed her light brown hair fell over her face. her blue-brown eyes showned exicitment.

"Mama We know your ninja from Naruto" Suki said.

Tanya and Sakon looked at the five year old. Lilly laughed and nodded her short sandy-red hair fell into her face. Her blue eyes looked alittle tired. Kelly's brown hair looked messy from greabbing Zora. Her green eyes also looked tired.

"OK. We talk more about this later, but for now you girls need to take a nap" Kankuro said picking up Kelly.

"I'm not tired" She said before yawning.

Dawn laughed at her. Gaara picked up Lilly. Pein picked up Paige who's dirty blonde hair covered her face. Her gray eyes were closed. Ukon picked up Umi. Sakon picked up Suki. Sasori picked up Samatha who's brown hair was up in a pony. Her light brown eyes were also closed. Deidara picked Demi. Kisame picked up Izzy who's blue hair fell in her face, her black eyes showed mistif.

"Izzy you better not make any weapons out of oragami" Konan said.

Izzy frowned. Naruto picked up Natzume. Kabuto picked up Kiki. Kakashi picked up Kammy. Itachi picked up Ivy. Tobi picked up Tanya who looked ready to protest. Shino picked up Marisa

"Take a nap then we will go Christmas shopping" Maranda said grinning.

"OK" The little girls said grinning.

Me:I don't have a clue.

Cassie:You are just random.

Kakashi:Reveiw


	9. Chapter 9

Me: OK I have gotten off my lazy ass to update, so yea.

~TIme skip~

Marisa grinned as they walked around the huge mall. Paige looked at her friends and grinned.

"Ready Izzy?" She asked the little girl.

"Ready freddy!" She whispered back happly. "Oragami paper cuts"

Peices of paper flew off the shelves of the walls and started to attack people. Konan and Skye ducked as one tried to cut they faces. The sixteen little girls ran off.

Maranda whizzed around in a circle when the paper stopped flying around. "Where are the kids?"

Shino sighed and sent some of his bugs to look for them.

~With the kids~

Umi and Suki noticed that they had a Santa Claus sitting on a large chair taking pictures.

"Guys to Santa!" They said together.

The others nodded and they ran over to the line.

"By the time this line ends we will be fifty years old!" Hina said. "Can't we just kick some butt or sneak to the front of the line?"

"OK" Paige said happly.

The girls ducked under peoples legs and started crawling.

"AH"

"What the-"

"Don't bit me child" An old lady screamed.

"I wouldn't bit a wrinkly ham!" Shouted Zora.

"Wrinkly ham?" Kammy asked.

"Eww wrinkly ham" Tanya said.

"Kiki can you sense our parents?" Marisa asked.

"Nope" Kiki replied.

"Vannessa do you see them?" Kabuto asked Vannessa as they walked over to the Santa stand.

"No"

"Everyone shut up!" Natzume said.

"Ahh daddy's bugs" Marisa whirspered in a sheirk.

Me:I also haven't updated becaus of school.

Cassie:mhm. Just stop making cliff hangers.

Me:FIne. Please reveiw and tell me if you loved it, hated it, don't care, want me to stop making it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I am not I repeat not dead. Sorry It's taking forever for me to update I've just been not busy!**

Natzume shot a glare at the bugs.

"Crawl like you mean it!" Izzy sheirked, getting attention from everyone with in a 15 foot meter.

~Vannessa's POV~

I looked at Kabuto and he looked back at me.

"Izzy" He said knowingly.

I nodded and we ran back to our group.

"They are in Santa world" I said.

~Back with the girls~

They swiftly got out of Santa Land and went to the movie theaters. Surprised no one was there they went into one of the thearters. The one they choose happened to be a horror film.

They walked down the darkened aisles and found seats. Watching the movie with great interest.

~Back to the group of adults~

"Excuse me ma'am" Skye said.

The lady looked at her and went back to talking to her husband.

"Oi titch!" Dawn and Luna shouted. "Have you seen sixteen little girls"

"No" SHe said glaring at the two twins.

Luna stuck her tounge out like a cild and stomped off. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and shook their heads. Maranda sighed and deiced to do something stupid. She pulled out a nerf gun that looked like a real gun.

"Listen up you titches" SHe shouted pointing it at people. "Till I found my kid your all being held hostge"

"Call the cops!" Some lady shouted.

"Shut up, you wrinkled old hag" Alex's shouted.

~Time skip~

Marisa's POV

I closed my eyes and smiled. I was now eight and rembered my fourth CHristmas. My mum and anuts and uncules and dad almost went to jail. Me and my cousins snuck away from our parents. Durnign CHristmas we got weapons and toys.

"Oi Marisa" I heard HIna shout, I opened one eye. "Lets go"

She waved my backpack in my face and I stood up. Tanya stood their grinning. Paige rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Umi and Suki were looking at some books. Kammy was sitting on the floor smirking up at me. Natzume was boredly braiding her hair. Kiki was smirking at me from the door. Demi was messing with her pigtails. Ivy rolled her eyes and waved a fist at me. Zora was pretending to kick me. Lilly and Kelly were looking through their bookbags. **(I think I got everyone.) **

It was our first day of thrid grade.

**Me: Ok so I have deiced that this will be the last chapter. The new story will be callled. Ninja Daughters. It will be about their life and everything. THe parents will come in but not as much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Holy crap I haven't updated in months. To all of you I feel like it's been years. But all my lovely reveiwers might kill me. This was last updated March thirty-one, 2011.**

Skye's POV. I started laughing insanely, while the ninja looked confused as ever. For several days my friends, Kira, Sammy, and my sister May, had made up an insane story. **(A/N: From where they decided to get drunk in Akatsuki Kittens, and from Chapter ten in Akatsuki Kittens 2.) **No one thought it was as funny as me and my friends did.

"If I had powers that would rock." Luna said waving her hands around.

"Pardon me, but one sister is enough for me." Dawn said, but she was smiling.

"No way would any of us get pergo, that young" Cassie said smiling, problay at the thought of having Kakashi as a boyfriend.

"You girls are idiots." Orochimaru said.

My friends and I burst into a fit of laughter. When ever we collected ourselves, and so each others faces we would break out into another fit of laughter. Finally after about five minutes of laughter we calmed down. May then grabbed Tobi's arm and they walked off towards her room. None of my friends or I could reseits the argure to yell at them.

"No one is losing their V-cards!"

Everyone looked at us as though we had had lost our minds. Though you think after they heard such an obserd story they wouldn't be like that. Once everyone decided it was time to go to sleep we headed upstairs. Pein was forced to sleep in my room, and i had a feeling it had to do with the story. As we sat around feeling the awkwardness come. I looked at him and failed to see what he was thinking. Maybe I just fail at life. Or maybe I just fail at seeing what a ninja thinks.

"For what reason are you staring at me?" He asked looking at me.

"Trying to find out what you are thinking." I said before adding. "Thinking of I would really kiss you."

He walked over to where I was sitting on the window sill. Then he leaned down, and was the same level as me.

"We could find out the second one, now"

I stared at him, before nodding. I kinda liked the idea anyway. We leaned towards each other and our lips meet. There was a filling I haven't felt towards anyone.

May's POV

I sat on Tobi's lap reading a book. He then started talking in his Madara self. He told me how the story was insane, and how he would wait till I was older to do such things. I told him I knew, but we were bored, and it was fun to watch people's faces as we told certin parts.

**Me: Hate me all you want.**


End file.
